epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 97. Avatar vs Neo (Banner vs Jenner)
(Wachow and Gravity are seen watching Banner vs Jenner) Wachow: wow, Joe actually thinks this is a good suggestion? Gravity: yeah, but hey, makes for good Parody material. Wachow: indeed it does, indeed it does. Gravity: hey, didn't you say we were going to use Peter in a battle soon? Wachow: Shhhhh! Shhhhh! That's the secret Parody 99! Gravity:...oh...sorry. Wachow: let's just start the Parody! EPIC RAP BATTLES: WIKI PARODIES CAVEJOHNSON VS NEGATIVE FOUR BEGIN Cave Why's a genius like me facing this pretend chick? With your "Positive vibes" and your "naked pics". I see you're good at coding, you're just like Jphil, Except for the part where you like spamming for the thrill. You started countless fights cause you have no morals, And had five fucking accounts but not one of them was normal. You made a whole Wiki just so you could make friends, The most forgotten Admin ever since BTTF! You've been trying to take control ever since you came back, (Fuck!) Couldn't kiss up to Coupe, so you returned to DC Raps! Fuck off you fake-ass Frenchy, I know you're used to retreating! And trust me, this shits much worse than Sega's beating! Negative Four I think it's kind of funny when you think that you're above me, After all I did, countless Users here still Love me. You're in the past, I didn't think that you'd last, Made the Wiki look good, while you're just seen as a Jackass! You're hurtin', I know you're feeling uncertain, I'm a well respected User, you're as likable as Burton! Your crush Lexi's been Expanding my Raps, You're getting triggered, try again when you aren't fat. You slow, no life, you can't compete, Maybe if you'd lose some weight, you'd fit in your incest genes! Too bad we know you hate the blacks, Now if only you knew no one wanted you to come back! (Cave is obviously angered by this and is seen looking at the log out button) (At the same time, Night is seen giving proof that Ximena, Evol, Lucidus and Maven are all NF) (Cave presses the log out button) (NF is blocked from the Wiki) (They are both seen at the 'create new account' screen) Neo (Cunt!) Like your past Wars you know you lost! Your petitions were an epic botch! Couldn't even, demote Wach! Second chance? Fuck off! Avatar Well I spit Star-fire boy, like its my profession, More heated than your ego, why don't you cool your aggression. You say you're Neo but you can't even dodge the shots I'm taking, You'll be so scared your Rooster Teeth will be shaking! Neo I'm not done! Because you're still getting Critiqued! Past Admins shouldn't be so weak! So let's get this shit straight, so I don't get hate! You don't have anymore moves left Avvy, so Checkmate! Avatar Look, I understand that you wanted change, But you should have left behind all the rage. You're heart is as empty as your page, Worse than Rom when you helped all of her trolls raid! Don't harass and then say that you're joking, Beating you, well that doesn't need coding. But you thinking you'll win doesn't concern me, You're failing, just like all of your past tourneys! You see Ruby Rose and get too psyched, Then got banned on her Wiki which was the only place you were liked. Only one person here ever listened to you talk, Maybe that's why you've been butt fucking Hawk! Upset females wouldn't go after your cock! Ever since I've swooped in, talk about cock-block! So listen up before you perma-leave, Suck these LEMONS, like how you sucked MSV! After this Parody, you're gonna never have friends! Might as well call me Lexi, you've been rejected again! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES-*The Monado Blade is seen stuck inside the TARDIS* ...WIKI PARODIES! Who Won? Cave/Neo NF/Avatar Category:Blog posts